Iron Rising
by nookzer
Summary: After combat with the Vex a titan is sent to Azeroth during the events of the first war deciding to continue to protect humanity he joins the war but soon discovers that he must soon defend much more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone hope you enjoy the first Warcraft/Destiny story, the armor the Titan is using is the Iron Lord armor with ornaments criticism is welcomed.

,

* * *

The Titan sighed as he orbited Venus "what's wrong guardian?" asked ghost.

"Nothing little light" The titan responded with amusement in his tone.

Ghost looks at his companion and seemingly glared at the titan "I thought I told you not to call me that."

The Titan chuckled as he landed "OK ghost transmat me out and let's do this mission for Ikora."

The titan landed on the ground and scans the area with his Khvostov 7G-0X when he confirmed that the area was clear he got out his sparrow and drove to investigate the vault of glass for increasing Vex activity.

"Noah I don't like this perhaps we should call for reinforcements" ghost said anxiously within his guardian's helmet.

"Nah we'll be fine we've taken down Crota, Oryx, SIVA and a bunch of other guys who tried who threaten the city, this is just like every other day" Noah said his voice relaxed and his stance, eager for a fight.

Yarrick sighed "be careful at least, there are two of us in here."

Noah simply nodded to himself as came in two a large chamber this was his first time in the vault as he had not been in the fire team that killed Atheon, he had still been looking for the black garden at the time. As he was about to go deeper in to the vault, the familiar mist of Vex teleporting in appeared, he quickly opened fire killing two goblins before rushing in tackling a third against a wall crushing it "Minotaur behind you!" exclaimed Yarrick.

Noah turned around and hit the minotaur with a sunstrike, taking out it's shield and warping some of the metal frame, the minotaur recovered quickly and moved to crush his opponent and swung his fist down the titan side stepped it and raised his Khvostov and shot a stream of bullets in to its core, killing it, he quickly destroyed the rest of the goblins.

"That's weird" said the ghost.

"What's wrong are there more arriving?" the Sunbreaker spoke grabbing his shotgun, invective eagerly.

"Maybe I'm detecting three large energy sources coming from three separate locations in the room but I'm not sure what they are" ghost responded sounding confused.

As if on que tree modified hydra appeared followed by a large amount of Vex Noah wasted no time and began to shoot the two closest to him taking one's head off and killing the other he rushed to it and punched it in the power core killing it he fired two more shots killing a harpy and another goblin. He quickly reloaded and this went on for another thirty seconds before all three hydra converged on the titan, each of them fired a red laser hitting him as a familiar mist surrounded him and all faded to black.

* * *

"Guardian…Noah wake up" the titans ghost shouted in his ear.

Noah groggily opened his eyes "I'm up; I'm up… w-what happened?"

"Those modified hydra teleported us somewhere or some when not really sure "ghost responded.

Noah looked around they were in a forest "ok let's see if we can find civilization."

Yarrick materialize in front of him as he began walking "you know this is your fault right?"

"What! No it isn't" he responded while glaring at his only companion.

"Yes it is, if you had been more careful those hydra wouldn't have gotten us but all you Firebreak order titans are the same shoot first ask questions later" ghost exclaimed.

"Yeah well I don't take thirty minutes to open a door" Noah retorted with a smug grin hidden under his helmet.

"I do not take –"Noah interrupted "yes you do."

"We'll see if you say that when there's a locked door and you have another army of hive after you" he grumbled out, Noah simply chuckled

The Pair had been traveling for about an hour when Noah said "Yarrick go see if you can spot anything from the air"

"Good idea guardian" Noah observed as ghost flew into the air, well above the massive trees and stayed there for about a minute before coming down.

"There is a clearing with smoke coming from it and what looks like a settlement though the trees are so big I was not able to get good look regardless it's straight ahead "Yarrick said happily.

"Finally I should probably take my helmet off my iron lord gear in pretty intimidating"

"Good idea" He said before disappearing.

Five minutes later they had arrived at a medieval looking town a far different sight than the Last City they were used to seeing. As the Sunbreaker walked through town people were giving him funny looks, maybe it was the burning Wolf head emblem on his chest regardless he began to wonder around he was about to enter an inn for a drink he remembered that he did not know what these people used as currency he sighed and went to see if he could find a place where he could talk to ghost he didn't know how these people would react to him and didn't want to risk it was he was looking for an alleyway when a young woman approached him shyly.

"Excuse me sir" the titan turned around and looked at the girl she looked around seventeen year's old, brown hair and short about 5 ft 4.

"Yes, miss?"

"A-are you an adventurer" she asked.

The titan saw the hope in her eyes, whoever these 'adventurers' where she thought they could help and as a titan it was his duty to help and defend humanity.

"Yes I am" he replied.

She smiled "oh thank the light, please sir my brother is a militia soldier he went on patrol he was supposed to be back yesterday and he's not back yet he's never late back for patrol, please find him I'll pay you whatever you want."

The titan thought about it back on earth if the militia missed patrol then guardians will be sent there immediately this place looked peaceful enough but looks could be deceiving he nodded.

"OK I'll do it, do you have a map of the area and where your brother patrolled?"

Her face lit up "yes I have a map the captain of the guard will know follow me."

The iron lord nodded and followed the girl when they came to a stone building with more guards a garrison Noah thought, as the woman led him to a middle aged man with plate armor better quality than the other guards. The woman went up to him when the man looked at her he sighed.

"What do you want now Rylee" the older man said exasperated.

"I need a map with the route of my brother's patrol I hired an adventurer to find him" Rylee said her earlier shyness now gone surprising the Sunbreaker the man now looked at him seemingly sizing him up before nodding to himself.

"Ok you look like you can take care of yourself here's the map and be careful if something did happen come back an report it to me, names Captain Lucas" he handed over the map Noah nodded.

"Yes sir" he turned to Rylee "I'll meet you here when I get back" he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait what's your name?" she asked him.

"Noah" he replied before walking out of the town once he was far enough away Yarrick appeared in front of him.

"They know about the light" Yarrick said his tone serious.

"What" Noah said confused.

"The girl, Rylee when you agreed to help her she said 'thank the light' I don't think we went back in time" Yarrick said.

Noah sighed "If they know about the light then the traveler was here…lost human colony in a nearby solar system maybe?"

"Unlikely the people are very primitive still if it is we may be able to get back to the city."

30 Minutes later

"Yarrick give me Young Wolf's Howl, we're almost at the furthest point in the patrol best place to ambush."

"Roger, Guardian" said Yarrick as the blade appeared in Noah's hand. Noah got in to a stance and concentrated, switching his light from solar to arc as he turned the corner he found six armored men, their armor dented and bloodied on the floor. He rushed to them and began checking their pulse; only two of them were alive.

"Guardian check your motion sensor" he looked at it and realized who ever had attacked these men was still there, for a second his motion sensor flashed red at 5 o'clock.

The titan stood up dam it he thought to himself suddenly one of the injured men grabbed his leg "t-t-trap."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry for the delay this was supposed to come out last week anyway criticism is welcome I don't own anything.**

* * *

"T-t-trap." The armored man grunted out in pain, a roar came from behind him as he turned around, a large Warhammer collided with his chest knocking him to the ground, and a large green skinned humanoid had attacked him. The Greenskin went for a second strike but the titan rolled out of the way, and quickly stood up raising his sword in a defensive stance as eleven more Greenskins came out from the bushes three with hammers and the rest with axes they felt wrong, unnatural different yet similar to the darkness from the hive, whatever happened to these things they weren't natural.

The one who had attacked him charged at him and swung downward to the titan head, he side stepped it and stabbed it where its heart would be if it was human it seemed to work as it fell over dead seeing there companion dead the others charged, the Sunbreaker met them tackling the first one to the ground another greenskin on his left tried to cut him but he dodged and slit his opponents throat the beast gurgled and died. Two more swung Noah blocked the first strike while the other struck his back Noah grunted in annoyance why these things did think that they could cut through his armor instead of going for his less armored body parts he did not know but they would not live to try again. He let go of the sword with one hand creating a fusion grenade an tossing it one of his attackers it shouted is surprise and tried to get it off himself his companion surprised also took a step back the grenade exploded killing both of them, the titan turned around and saw the thing he took down standing back up he walked up to it sliced it's head off.

Noah looked at the six remaining creatures "you're lucky your body is augmented by light or that would have taken you down" Yarrick said from within his helmet.

Noah grinned "Yarrick give me super good advice" Noah ordered as the machine gun appeared in his hand. He aimed and opened fire on the greenskins tearing through them. Noah turned around walked over to the injured men.

"Can you guys walk" he asked both of them.

"No can't even feel my body properly" said the one that warned him earlier.

"Maybe but I won't be going very far without a healer" the other one said.

Noah sighed "ok, that's going to be a problem" he looked around "we don't know if there are any more nearby and I can't guarantee your safety."

"Almost forgot what's your name" asked one of the soldiers Noah turned to him.

"Noah, what's yours?"

"Alexander but call me Alex, and that's Ajax; help me up will ya?" Noah nodded and gently helped the injured man up.

"I think I could walk for a bit hopefully we'll find another patrol before whatever those things are"

"Ok" Noah replied as he picked up Ajax and carried him as they began to walk, where those things native to the area he thought about it but considering that fact that Alex and Ajax did not seem recognize their attackers and they lived here it was unlikely.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes when they stopped for a rest, Noah had decided that they should meet Yarrick.

"Alex, Ajax got something to show you" he extended his hand and his ghost appeared in his hand to their credit the two soldiers just looked confused.

"What's that" they both asked simultaneously.

Noah chucked "it's a ghost; introduce yourself."

"Hello my name's Yarrick, nice to meet you both don't bother introducing yourself I already know your names" said the ghost happily to the two surprised humans.

The men nodded now gotten over the surprise of the floating machine Ajax turned to Noah.

"You're a mage?" he asked surprised.

"What? No I'm a guardian" he responded with confusion.

"Guardian of what" Alex asked.

"The last city on earth"

"Never heard of it" said Alex

Noah rolled his eyes "of course you haven't" he mumbled out.

The sound of horses hooves hitting stone began getting closer the three men tensed up, Noah readied his weapon. A group of humans came up and the small group sighed in relief Noah lowered his weapon and called out to the men "over here!"

When the soldiers got closer the warrior in front dismounted his armored horse and walked up to them and gave quick salute "my name is Conor, are you the adventure Noah?" He asked.

Noah nodded "yes."

"Good are these the survivors you found?" he asked his fearing the worst.

Alex spoke up "yes sir we were attack by green skinned beast they looked like trolls but much more muscular and were far more bloodthirsty Noah killed them all."

Conor looked worried at the news "if the patrol was attacked the village could be in trouble" he turned to his men "hurry up and put these men on the horses" his soldiers nodded and quickly followed the order.

* * *

When they arrived back to the village they quickly sent the two injured men to a healer Noah and Conor went and reported to Captain Lucas they walked in to the Garrison and into the Captains office, Conor saluted.

"Your both back good we have a problem while you were away another patrol was attacked two survivors made it back the reported massive Green skinned savages attacked them and killed the rest of their patrol; I happen to know that there are no trolls in Elwynn Forest, what the hell happened?" Lucas asked his voice betraying the angry expression on his face at having his men killed.

"We were also attacked by the same thing if the description is anything to go by" Noah said a frown under his helmet.

"If we are having are patrols should we not prepare for an attack sir" Conor said worried at the news.

Lucas nodded "yes we should that's why I have already sent a message to Stormwind and have the men building defences."

Noah asked "ok is there anywhere I can help out."

"Yes go to Father Ethan in the chapel he will need help with the medical supplies, light knows we'll need them."

Noah nodded and left he exited the garrison he asked a few of the villagers and managed to find the chapel as he walked in he was an older man who looked to be about 200 if they were still in the city but he was unsure if these humans live just as long or not as he walked in the older man turned his head he was surprised he didn't get whiplash he began muttering as he walked up to him.

"Are you ok Father Ethan" the guardian said worried about than man in front of him.

"Y-yes indeed just surprised is all" he stammered.

Noah wasn't buying it but nodded "Captain Lucas said you may need help with the medical supplies."

"Yes we do they are in the basement please bring them up here" he said awe in his voice.

Noah nodded and began to walk to the basement "Yarrick did you feel his light?"

"Yes I did, not as much as a newly revived Guardian but still more than any human we've met amazing maybe that's why he looked at you so surprised, you are one of them most powerful guardian in the city anyone can feel your light maybe he was surprised how much you have."

Noah shrugged "maybe."

He went down the stairs and picked up two large boxes with a cross on them and began taking them upstairs as two more priest when down presumably to help. As he walked to the main hall the Father Ethan walked up to Noah "were you a priest before becoming a warrior?"

Noah shook his head "no my people don't worship the light we study it and find ways to use it to fight the darkness those who fight it are called Guardians split into three separate classes: Hunter, Warlock and Titan which is what I am."

The priest's eyes widened in realization "your people's warriors use the light."

Noah's nodded extended his palm and summoned solar light to his palm Father Ethan felt the Guardians aura more than before it covered and comforted him. Noah stopped channeling the light and saw that a bunch other priest were standing there mouths wide open, he waved awkwardly "hello."

That seemed to snap them out of it and went back to their work in the distance Noah heard the sound of a horn being blown quickly followed by "we're under attack!"


	3. Chapter 3

Noah took his blade from his back and rushed out the door he looked around and quickly spotted the Greenskins fighting some guardsmen, sadly for them they were outnumbered, by what looked like 6 to 1. They weren't going to last long he rushed toward the men tackling an orc that was about to crush a man that had been knocked down. The brute attempted to raise his weapon but the Sunbreaker was faster and his blade pierced the orcs neck leaving him to choke on his blood. He then lifted the man back on his feet.

"Don't try to overpower them they're stronger!" he shouted to the men fighting beside him.

Noah charged a fusion grenade and threw it in the middle of the horde in an attempt to break them up, so the humans could punch through, the explosion killed over half a dozen orcs. Some of the orcs at the front turned around thinking the humans had surrounded them, forgetting about the warriors in front of them. The humans wasted no time in cutting down the orcs that had gotten distracted.

"Noah!" someone shouted from behind him the Titan stabbed an orc where he assumed its heart was and turned around to see Captain Lucas running toward him with 20 more guardsmen behind him.

"Captain Lucas good to see you, are the civilians ok?" the Titan asked as he blocked an axe and a soldier next to him stabbed the offending orc in the stomach.

"They're holding up at the church they are safe for now" the warrior said as he parried an axe and swung, cutting the orc's arm off.

The titan took a good look around and saw despite the human's valiant defence they were losing these men were caught not only by surprise but also inexperienced and clearly not used to fighting these things with this in mind he called up all his light despite the exhaustion he felt for some reason and called the hammer of sol. Solar light began surging through body burning any enemies who got too close and comforting allies, the men who saw him looked at him with awe, as he charged forward smashing and incinerating any orc who got within his range, all burned at the Titan's fury. The guardsmen not far behind, started taking advantage of the sudden loss of the momentum of the orcs. Soon after all the orcs had been killed, the survivors began cheering and tending to the wounded.

"Noah!" called out Captain Lucas, gaining the Iron lords attention.

"Yes?"

"What in the name of the light was that?"

"The power of the light" the titan responded.

Lucas gave the Titan a sceptical look "warriors can't call on the light"

Noah chuckled "they can were I'm from."

"He speaks the truth" both men turned around and saw Father Ethan standing there "I have never in all my years seen or heard someone so strong with the light to the point where people standing next to them can feel it, yet here you are."

The titan frowned under his helmet, the man looked like was about to fall his knees and start praying. He didn't need nor want a reward or warship he was merely doing his duty protecting humanity. No matter the threat.

"So you can truly call upon the light" Lucas asked the Titan. He nodded.

"You saw what I did and Father Ethan can confirm. Regardless, that is not important, we need reinforcements. If those things come back there won't be a town left"

"What do you mean that your ability to call upon the light is not important I-"Lucas interrupted the ranting Priest "he's right, right now it's not important, we need more men to protect to town and hunt those things down"

Father Ethan frowned "Yes your right I'm sorry, the safety of the people comes first "

Lucas turned to some soldiers "you! Get a runner and send a message to Stormwind about what happened here!" he shouted.

The soldier saluted and ran off to get runner. Meanwhile, the three men began disusing how to proceed while waiting for back up to arrive.

"We need to evacuate the civilians" Father Ethan said.

Noah nodded in agreement "I agree if those things come back before our back up we won't be able to hold up."

Lucas shook his head "we don't know if there are any more, if we send them to another village there is no guarantee that they won't be attacked on the way there and we don't have enough men to protect the townsfolk, let alone both them and the town."

Noah removed his helmet "if what you say is true and there are more of them. Losing this town mean's not only lost resources but also puts neighbouring villages in danger from counter attacks."

"That's correct which means that the best course of action would be to fortify the town and hold out as long as we can" Lucas confirmed.

"Ok I will go and look over the people in the church" Father Ethan said and began walking away.

Lucas turned to Noah "if you're willing can you check the perimeter I don't have much but I'll pay what I can."

"I don't require payment for this I'll help the men secure the perimeter "Noah said in a serious tone as he saluted and began to walk to the outskirts of the town.

"Noah!" a woman's voice shouted. Noah looked to his left and saw Rylee running towards him.

"Thank you for saving my brother" she said, about to cry.

Noah shook his head "don't worry about it" he responded not entirely sure which of the two men he saved were her brother.

"Here is your payment sorry if it's not enough but it's all I have" she said.

Noah hesitated. While he didn't want to take the money he still needed to eat. Shelter wasn't much of a problem; he could just sleep under a tree or something. He's slept in worst places and it wasn't like he could get sick any way. The problem was, while he didn't need as much food as the average person, but he still needed to eat. With a reluctant sigh he took the money "thanks I have to go secure the perimeter so I'll see you later."

"Ok she nodded and began to walk away "thanks again."

Noah waved and began to walk around the town perimeter, it had been 30 minutes and he wasn't even halfway done still he hadn't seen nor had his motion tracker picked up anything still he had to be vigilant if he did not want to risk the town's safety.


End file.
